Fємιnιѕt lσνє gαмє
by Euyin
Summary: Por una apuesta Sasuke Uchiha va a mostrar que es capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer, aún siendo gay. Las tentaciones no se hacen esperar — ¿Hay problema si me desvisto?— Cuestionó.El Uchiha negó, cubriendo su entrepierna y murmurando: —Mierda, se paró.


_**D**__isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es y será de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**A**__dvertencias: OoC, AU, lenguaje sumamente vulgar y fuerte._

_**N**__otas: Editando c: Cambié varias cosillas, espero y les guste n,n_

* * *

**F**ємιnιѕt **l**σνє **g**αмє *

**P**rólogo

_**By;**_

_**E**__uyin_

* * *

**_~U_**_na mentira es lo mismo que una traición, por eso prefiero la verdad aunque me duela el corazón.._**_.~_**

* * *

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por qué a mi? Yo no era mala, no le hacía mal a nadie... no entiendo porqué a la gente que hace tanto daño le va bien...

Siempre somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos. Si de eso se trata el amor, entonces no lo quiero.

En la escuela deberían darnos clases de amor, enseñarnos lo que estár enamorado implica, las nuevas sensaciones y etapas que conyeva, como debemos comportarnos y como no. Mis padres debieron prepararme para eso... Yo debí prepararme. ¿Quieren un consejo? ¡NUNCA se enamoren!

Después de esas dos memorables personas en mi vida me di cuenta de que el amor no existe.

Toda la gente es masoquista, porque a pesar de saber como funciona esto, se sigue aferrando a personas que no lo valen.

_Eso me pasó a mi, primero con un inepto ricachón que creía que por tener dinero podía tratarme como él quisiese y luego... luego con un pinche joto, gay, maricón, homosexual o como quieran llamarle._

Pero ¡ah!

_Pinche amor..._

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y esta es mi historia..._

_No siempre fui de esta forma, antes era una muchacha ejemplo, de esas que hoy día escasean. Me habían educado para criar niños, casarme y atender a mi marido como se debe; No fumaba, ni bebía, mucho menos salía a menudo con hombres. Es más... ni siquiera decía malas palabras. Hoy, en mi habitan los peores pecados que el vaticano ha logrado inventar._

Todo empezó el diecinueve de octubre. Mi boda.

Decepcionada, herida, engañada y estúpida; así se sentía.

Lo peor de todo es que seguía ahí, de pie en el marco de aquella gran puerta de madera café. Su esposo se abrochaba los pantalones con desesperación y una dama de honor, su prima, rebuscaba las bragas en el suelo.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa, apretó los puños y sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a pasear por sus mejillas.

Cuando los había descubierto, sintió un golpe en el abdomen y un repentino vacío en el pecho y en el estomago. No, no eran los huevos que había desayunado esa mañana; era algo peor.

Amor.

Casi había podido escuchar un "crack". Uno de su corazón rompiéndose en un millón de pedacitos. Sería muy difícil volver a armar el rompecabezas en que se había convertido su corazón, pues varias piezas habían caído al piso, perdiéndose. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de levantarlas, ya que sus piernas se habían convertido en dos espaguetis que amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier instante.

Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, como si de repente hubiese neblina en la habitación.

— Largo — Le ordenó a Hikari mientras se acercaba a Sakura. El muy cínico se había atrevido a dejarle un rápido beso en los labios.

La ilusa sólo había levantado la mirada. No movió ni un musculo, ni siquiera para limpiarse las asquerosas babas y fluidos vaginales que ese tipejo se había atrevido a dejarle impregnado en la boca.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el que su prima salió del cuarto acomodándose el cabello. Pero ¡No! que la hayan engañado el mismo día de su boda, en su propia casa y con su propia prima no era problema.

El problema era que él no le dió una explicación, no había pronunciado siquiera un "Lo siento, Sakura".

— Hidan...— logró hablar por fin. Su mirada y sus labios temblaban. Ni siquiera era capáz de mirarlo a la cara y eso la frustraba aún más —. ¿Por... por qué?— terminó soltando un sollozo y cubriendo su boca para evitarlo.

— No empieces—. Le advirtió el albino de ojos violeta mientras se acomodaba los puños de la camisa.

— Dime algo...—Rogó bajando la cabeza. Sólo necesitaba una explicación y por tonta que fuese, ella la creería porque lo amaba.

El aludido dirigió su vista hacia ella y se aproximó con tal rapidez que por un momento creyó que la golpearía. En cambio, sólo la había tomado bruscamente el mentón obligandola a verlo, aunque la Haruno evitaba mirar sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te diga algo? — comenzó tranquilo, para luego comenzar a gritar — ¡Te diré algo! Eres mi esposa, Sakura. Mía. Comienza a comportarte como tal ¿Entiendes? Así que te aconsejo algo: yo hago, tu que callas; yo pido, tu obedeces ¿Entendido? Así que deja de llorar —. Declaró soltándola de forma violenta y mirándola con odio.

Sakura asintió con las lágrimas . Hidan le ordenó que se limpiara y saliera, dado que ya iban a brindar; acto seguido la había dejado sola en la habitación.

Pero en realidad ella siempre había estado sola. Sus padres la habían prometido con Hidan Susuki, un tipo quince años mayor que ella, que aunque apuesto, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, era un grosero y asquerosamente millonario. ¡Correcto! Precisamente por eso la habían prácticamente obligado a casarse con él.

Y aunque al principio la idea le había parecido horrible, después lo había hecho por mero gusto. Se había enamorado.

En esos instantes, el espació que su corazón había dejado vacante fue ocupado por un montón de mierda. Los peores sentimientos se habían instalado ya e iba a ser díficil hacerlos salir. Y de repente, todo ese amor se había transformado en odio, lloraba de coraje e impotencia.

La tonta se había quitado la venda de los ojos, se limpió todo rastro de lagrimas y salió con la frente bien alta.

Cuando salieron, todos aplaudieron, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo. Hidan tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi diabólica, y la nueva Sakura sonreía con amargura.

El brindis comenzó. El padre de Sakura había sido el primero en hablar, seguido de su madre y al terminar, un montón de aplausos. De igual manera, amigos, familiares y allegados de la familia brindaban entrechocando sus copas mientras le deseaban a la pareja felicidad, hijos y un largo matrimonio.

Un hombre de cabellos negros llamó la atención para decir un par de palabras. Todos le dirigieron la atención, especialmente Hidan, quien había cambiado de semblante y se veía serio e inclusive enojado.

— Mis amigos, hoy nos reunimos para desear a esta pareja el inicio de una vida matrimonial, en este momento tan especial, nuestros deseos son que la hermosa presencia del amor florezca día con día en sus vidas y dé frutos de comprensión, bondad y tolerancia en sus vidas, así mismo deseamos que como las estrellas sus años de felicidad sean eternos. Muchas felicidades, Sakura... Hidan—. El último nombre lo había pronunciado con malicia y odio en la voz. — Y Sasuke Uchiha invita las cervezas cuando así lo deseen—. Terminó, provocando en la gente carcajadas.

Todos levantaron sus copas. Sakura no escuchaba nada. Todos habían dado por terminado el brindis después de que Hidan hubiese hablado, aunque por general la novia era quien hablaba primero. Después de decir su discurso, miró hacia Sakura para besarle en la boca. Sakura volteó la cara de tal forma que el beso le fuese dado en la mejilla.

— Yo también deseo decir algunas palabras... — Anunció nuestra chica. Todos le prestaron su atención y logró entender a Hidan con un movimiento mudo de labios diciendo "Cállate". — Esta mañana me he levantado creyendome una sarta de mentiras, como que este pendejo aquí presente —señaló a al tipo de ojos violeta— me amaba, pero ya no me va a engañar más. Lo que tiene de millonario le falta de hombria. La verdad cuando me desperté con diarrea supuse que sería un mal día, pero no me imaginaba nada así. Yo no soy pendeja de nadie y si de cojer se trata, pues existen prostitutas. Hikari Haruno, por ejemplo... Hidan, mi amor — le dió un corto beso en los labios, sabiendo aún con dolor, que sería el último. El aludido contuvo las ganas de abofetearla frente a todos — Nunca vas a encontrar a nadie como yo... Padre, te dejo el camino libre, tu eres quien quiere dinero. No yo. Además, los matrimonios gays ya son legales— Todos miraban sin entender nada. El ambiente se había tornado incomodo y varias personas no dudaron en retirarse de ahí en ese instante.

Los padres de Sakura comenzaron a aproximarse a ella con una furia muy obvia, Hidan apretaba los puños y los dientes.

La Haruno soltó una carcajada y no pudo evitar que nuevamente sus ojos derramaran un liquido salado.

— ¿Qué dijiste, mi amor? ¿Creíste que te la iba a poner tan fácil?— sonrió amarga mirando los ojos a su amado— Yo no tengo vocación de alfombra y tu... tu no me vas a pisotear— sonrió para luego girarse a los sorprendidos invitados—¡Ah! ¡Escuchen! Disfruten de la fiesta, que ya todo está pagado.

Entró a la casa, tomó una maleta y metió lo único que necesitaba: Su dignidad... ¡Ah! y un par de prendas también.

Cuando se dío la vuelta, lo único que sintió había sido un golpe en el rostro, uno con tal intensidad que la había tumbado al piso. No supo si había sido su padre, Hidan o ambos.

_Pero sabía que todos podían chingar a su madre... yo valía mucho la pena y estaba segura que habría personas que sabrían valorarme. Y desde ese día me propuse olvidar al pendejo de Hidan... y olvidar que yo tenía familia._

_Pero algo sí sé, sé que desde ese día nunca jamás... volví a rebajarme ante nadie, nunca me sentí inferior o poca cosa, porque en una situación como esta es cuando te das cuenta que hay personas que no lo aceptan, pero que son unas cagadas. _

.

.

.

Siempre soñé con casarme con un príncipe azul. No esperaba que me bajara la luna o las estrellas, simplemente era necesario que se sentara a mi lado a verlas; no quería que dejara de ver a otras chicas, pero si sólo me decía a mi que era hermosa sería genial y por supuesto no necesitaba ser perfecto, mientras me amara ya lo sería, al menos para mi ¿pero adivinen que, niñas? ¡LOS PRÍNCIPES NO EXISTEN! Y nunca nadie nos lo dirá, así que ahí está, todos son unos hijos de puta.

Ahora sólo quiero ser una mujer que juegue videojuegos, que no tenga más que cerveza en la nevera, no quiero hacer ejercicio en lo que me resta de vida y tener sexo con quien sea. Sólo quiero ser yo; Sakura Haruno, la mujer que todos esos monstruos crearon.

* * *

**By;**

**E**uyin

* * *

_**~E**scribir es como hacer el amor. No te preocupes por el orgasmo, preocúpate del proceso._

* * *

¡SHAAW! Cagadisima la frase de aquella telenovela de "Las tontas no van al cielo" jaja, simplemente supe que sería una buena ocasión para usarla, aunque no tendrá NADA que ver con el programa -aclaro que fue la última que vi no me agradan esos dramas de telenovela- Jajaja ¿quedó, que no? :DD

Espero y les haya gustado & le den una linda oportunidad n,n

**Recuerden, **sólo la gente sumamente **sensual** puede dejar reviews, eh ;D

_¿Reviews?_

V


End file.
